1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool-less rack rail system for supporting electronic equipment, and in particular, to a tool-less rack rail system incorporating a clamping mechanism that maximizes the allowable width of the electronic equipment.
2. Background Information
Normally, sites may require multiple pieces of electronic equipment. For example, the electronic equipment may include computers and data storage equipment, such as servers and the like. In order to efficiently utilize all available space, the multiple electronic equipment may be accommodated in a rack which extends vertically, so that the space can be effectively utilized in the vertical direction. For example, a single rack may accommodate several servers.
Each piece of electronic equipment normally comprises an outer, aesthetically pleasing housing which is supported by the rack. The rack usually comprises a substantially rectilinear metal frame, including several vertical columns or posts, each provided with a plurality of openings or apertures which permit the mounting of various fastening hardware in the rack which couples the electronic equipment pieces to the rack. Pairs of rack rails are mounted to the generally vertical posts of the rack, so as to collectively support the individual electronic equipment pieces. Alternatively, a shelf, a drawer, or other system may be connected to the rack rails, so as to slidably support or accommodate the electronic equipment. Normally the rack rails are screwed or bolted to the vertical posts, using, for example, a conventional nut retainer clip. The conventional nut retainer clip is configured to wrap around the post of the rack, and retains a nut therein to be coupled with a threaded fastener, so as to fix the rack rails to the post of the rack. The electronic equipment, the shelf, or the drawer is then coupled or slidably connected to the rack rails.
For example, the rack commonly includes four spaced vertical posts including a pair of front posts and a pair of rear posts. Each of the front posts is aligned with the rear posts. The electronic equipment is mounted in the rack by a pair of rail assemblies. One rail assembly is mounted between one front post and an opposite rear post so as to support one side of the electronic equipment, and the other rail assembly is mounted between the other front post and the other opposite rear post so as to support another side of the electronic equipment.
In order to facilitate mounting of the rail assemblies to the vertical posts, there have been provided tool-less rack rail systems that can be mounted to the posts without having to use tools. Conventional tool-less rack rail systems either wrap around the posts, or have pins which protrude through the openings in the post and attach to an outer surface of the post by using other fastening elements.
FIG. 7 illustrates a perspective view of conventional rack rail systems 300 and 400 engaged with a rack that includes four posts, i.e., two front posts 510 and 520 and two rear posts 530 and 540. The rack rail system 300 is engaged with the front post 510 and the rear post 530, and the other rack rail system 400 is engaged with the front post 520 and the rear post 540. The two rack rail systems 300 and 400 collectively support the electronic equipment 600 thereon.
As shown in FIG. 8, the rack rail system 300 includes a flange 310 that wraps around the post 510. A pin 312 is inserted into a hole 512 of the post 510, in a direction from the inside of post 510 toward the outside of the flange. Accordingly, the pin 312 is further inserted into a corresponding, aligned hole 314 of the flange 310, and protrudes beyond it so as to secure the rack rail system 300 to the post 510. However, the pin 312 substantially protrudes beyond the hole 314 of the flange 310, and thus requires an extra accommodating space adjacent to an outer surface of the post 312. The protruding pin 312 thus requires a customized arrangement. This is because any covering member that covers the outer surface of the post 312 should be configured to prevent interference with the protruding pin 312.
Furthermore, the flange 310 wrapping around the post 510 has a substantial thickness, and interferes with a space between the post 510 and the other front post 520. Thus, a flange of the other rack rail system 400 also interferes with the space between the posts 510 and 520. Preferably, the flange of the other rack rail system 400 has the same thickness as the flange 310. Thus, when the flange 310 has a thickness of T, as shown in FIG. 8, and when the distance between of the two front posts 510 and 520 is D, as shown in FIG. 7, the maximum allowable width of the electronic equipment between the two posts 510 and 520 is a value obtained by subtracting 2T from D. In the electronic equipment industry, there is a strong need to maximize available space between the posts, thereby maximizing the allowable width of any system to be accommodated in the space between the posts. However, in the conventional tool-less rack rail system, the substantial thickness of the flange interferes with the space between the posts, and therefore makes it difficult to utilize the space efficiently.